All Alone
by Cathlyn
Summary: 5 years after leaving Justin returns from New York. Feeling very alone.
1. Proloque

It was five yeas ago since the young man last stood outside this exact bar, next to the exact same lamppost. And even though the memory went back ten years ago, he could still replay it in his head like it was yesterday.

It was five years ago since he left fucking glorious Pittsburgh and never looked back., but his longing to home never went away. Yes his live in New York was pretty much like he always pictured it, wanted it. But it was never home.

Slowly the young men held out his hand to touch the lamppost. That night ten years ago he couldn't imagine standing here in the future, missing everything terribly. The young boy he was then wanted out of this hellhole.

Back then he didn't have the love of his life; he didn't have an amazing family. He was just teenager Justin Taylor who was bullied because of his sexuality.

"I wish you would know I'm here." The young man mumbled sadly. He wished a lot more; he wished to be with his family on this cold Christmas night. Even though it was Christmas he could hear the thumpa thumpa of the famous club Babylon from his spot next to the lamppost. The last time he was in Pittsburgh, Babylon was just bombed. And his love (the boss of Babylon) decided not the re-open the club. For a moment Justin tried to decide if he was going to enter the club, but he decided not to. He could run in to Brian any minute, and even though he longed to be in de arms of the older man. He just couldn't face him right now.

"I failed Brian, I failed hard." Slowly the man slid down on his knees and hugged the lamppost. He could see the people around him look worried and some even try to say something to him. He just ignored them.

"I have a big house, a lot of fans and fucking money. But I miss one thing." Justin was gripping the lamppost so hard now his knuckles were turning white.

"I don't have you. I don't have love." And the next thing the young man felt was the extreme cold, and his eyesight turning black.

**A/N: My first story ever, and I kinda suck at English. I hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"_No Jennifer we are not getting our son my little ponies." A very agitated man yelled to his beautiful blonde wife. "He's a boy! He needs to play with cars"_

"_But Craig he can't stop talking about them ever since he played with them at Daphne's house. Don't you want him to be happy?" The blonde named Jennifer asked her husband._

_The older looking man sighed and looked at his wife again. "You expect Justin to turn out happy if you let him play with ponies? His friends will think he is a fag!"  
"Craig the boy is only 7 years old!" Jennifer couldn't help but get mad at her husband. Their son was only seven years old and the man was already scared his friends would see him as a 'fag', like Craig always said.  
"And what if he would be a "fag" Craig? Would that be so bad?" Behind the door of the living room a little boy looked scared. What did fag mean? And why didn't want his daddy for him to play with ponies?  
"Ponies are cool! They are going save the world." Mumbled the little boy softly while keeping his eyes close on his mommy and daddy.  
"My son is not a fag Jennifer! And never will be. He will not be getting my little ponies for his birthday. We're going to buy him cars, a lot of cars!" Jennifer tried to calm down her husband but he kept ranting on. "And we're going to buy him a baseball bat, and I'm going to teach him how to play baseball like a real boy."_

"_But daddy I don't want to play baseball. I want to play with ponies, together with Daphne. We think the ponies are going to save the world." Cut the small little voice trough his fathers._

"_Jennifer! I don't want to see him ever playing with ponies again!"_

A little smacking sound was heard as the night nurse; Olive gave Justin a little kiss on his forehead. "I'm back again darling. How was your day? Mine uneventful. Just like you I slept the great part of the day"

"But I cannot imagine what it's like to lay in this cranky old bed whole day long. You must have a terrible backache isn't it sweets?"

It didn't bother Olive that her colleagues thought she was crazy for talking to Justin all night long. The boy had some sort attraction towards her. He was all alone during the whole day, with no loving family around her. Olive had young learned that no-one could live without family so she decided to be the young man's only family.

"Henry is being a pain in the ass again. I can't imagine how my daughter is surviving with him. Now he's not only bothering her but also me. Saying I'm bothering to much in helping her with raising their kids!" For a second Olive stopped rambling, only to stroke Justin trough his long blonde locks.

"I'm their grandmamma, I should be helping them! Don't you think sweets? I guess you would like your mama to help you raising your kids. You seem like a very loyal son to me. Always ready to help your old mama with some chores."

Lovingly Olive stroked Justin's hair yet again. She knew she had rounds to make, other patients to tend to but she felt like Justin needed the most attention. No-one new where he was from, if he even had a family. Maybe a wife and kids. Ever since being brought in just weeks ago, Justin was in a coma.  
"I'm sorry doll. I really need to go know. In an hour I will back to keep you company. And you know how it goes. When the night is slow I will be sitting right in that chair." The elder woman pointed at the chair next to the hospital bed. "Keeping you company all night long. Because I don't want you to start feeling lonely love."

"Bye" Olive kissed Justin one last time on his forehead before closing the door behind him. She was determined to find his family. Rather sooner than later.

**A/N I don't really know where I'm going with this. But I thought Justin deserved a caring person like Olive in a time like this. **


End file.
